Ani and the Guins
by whatever55
Summary: Happy Feet crossover If you have not seen or if you have loved the movie Happy Feet DO NOT READ If you choose to read and you loved the movie DO NOT yell at me I warned you. but please R&R final chapter up
1. Chapter 1

* * *

disclaimer: I do not own the ones from Happy Feet, anyone from starwars, this plot(my dad wrote it and asked me to put it up)

this is my first thing on here so if you want to flame me fine just go easy

if you **loved **Happy Feet **Do Not Read

* * *

**

**_Ani and the Guins _**

Chapter One

It all started with a bang. Actually, it wasn't a bang, but it was definitely more than a whimper. Maybe it was just a scrape? Maybe it was just a knock on the door? Nah, it sounded like a tap. Yeah, it was definitely a tap, or a lot of taps. Like a herd of tap dancers! Yes, so many tap dancers that it was like the Macy's day parade tap dancers, all banging at the same time and creating a horrible racket. But that was just the start.

* * *

well it does get better 

trust me if it didn't it wouldn't be up

oh yeah and will someone review I mean 115 people have read this chapter and none of you have reviewed:(


	2. Chapter 2

well here goes nothing since nobody reviewed at least as I was putting it up

I still don't own anything

* * *

Chapter Two

The conference was being called to order. Yoda sat in his small chair, and other Jedi masters gathered around to sit. Mace Windu was there, and Obi-Wan Kenobi was too. Even Anakin Skywalker came in as Obi-Wans' fourth year padawan. It was an impressive gathering.

"Felt a massive disturbance in the force I have" said Yoda.

"We have all felt the same thing" said Mace.

"Master Yoda, we have all felt the same things, but my Jedi insight shows me nothing about the cause. Could it be some trick of the Sith?" questioned Obi-Wan. Other Jedi promptly echoed that question.

Just as Yoda was about to address this question, a hologram started to appear in the center of their conference. It swirled around for several seconds until it started to take shape. It revealed itself to be an elderly man with his head cloaked in a cape. It spoke in a deep, gravelly voice.

"I am Lord Sidious! I am THE Sith lord who has dedicated himself to your downfall. Unfortunately, at this time, we both have a major problem. I know that you do not trust me, and I, of course, do not trust you. But you have all felt the massive chaos surging through the force. For a time, I thought it was you playing a trick on me, but I realized it was far beyond your puny powers to do this. I attempted to investigate and sent my latest apprentice, Darth Howeron to the source of the disturbance, but she has not returned from her trip, and it is getting so expensive to train new apprentices nowadays. I therefore thought that you stinking Jedi masters could do something useful for a change. Believe me or not, send a strong one to coordinates 0,0,0 and do SOMETHING useful."

With that, the image faded until there was nothing left. In the confusion following this, the Jedi were talking amongst themselves until Yoda started to speak.

"Trust not this new dark lord I do" said Yoda. "Know not how he could send a signal here I do, the most strongly held area of ours it is. not inclined to trust him I am".

"But master, even if you are right not to trust him, there is the disturbance in the force that is so strong that it threatens to tear all that we have worked for apart. We must do something!" said Obi-Wan.

"Master Yoda, my master Obi-Wan is right. We have to find out what is going on, even if this Sidious is lying, which he must be. How can he say that the problem is at coordinates 0,0,0, which is right here on Coruscant! I have felt nothing on this planet other than us. But where can we go?" said Anakin.

At that time, the hologram came back. Again swirling and blurred until it became an image of the same dark lord.

"You fools, don't you even think behind your petty expectations! I have been listening to your pitiful arguing, and the only one among you with a brain appears to be this padawan! Stretch your minds, you arrogant creatures. Did I say that the coordinates were here? Search you brains! They are not here on Coruscant, they are in another galaxy! Open your feeble little brains and think. Even you, Yoda, should have thought that out. Now help yourselves, and help me too" said Sidious.

As the last bit of cloud from the hologram disappeared, Yoda was forced to take action.

"Increase the energy to the mind shields we must! Increase all barriers and deflectors around the temple we must also. Have here much security again we must" said Yoda. "Right, unfortunately this dark lord IS. Been too insulated here we have. Not our minds stretched enough we have. Investigate we must." With that, the meeting was adjourned.


	3. Chapter 3

I still dont own anything

will someone please review!!!

* * *

Chapter Three

As they left the meeting, Anakin and Obi-Wan were talking about what was happening.

"Master, how can we take advice from a Sith. Isn't that against all of our teaching?" said Anakin.

"My young friend, one must always take knowledge, regardless of where it comes from." said Obi-wan. "I do agree that getting knowledge from a Sith is wrong, but even we could not figure out even what to look for, and a Sith, by his very nature, is more used to cunning and deceit than we are. Besides, even I feel that, for lack of anything better to say, that he is right. Evil, but right. You and I must put our minds together to figure out where to go."

With that, Anakin slammed his head against Obi-Wan's head, in an attempt to put their minds together. He is, after all, not too bright. As he was reeling back from to concussion, Obi-Wan asked, "Hey, why did you do that. I said we must THINK, not bang heads around. But you have given me an idea. Send your thoughts and feelings over to some nearby galaxy and I will do the same. Go to your rooms while you do this so that you won't kill yourself or anybody else and I will do the same."

As they walked apart, Anakin did realize that he had the idea first to look in other galaxies, so he was quite happy with himself. He went to his residence and started scanning the cosmos.

* * *

so how is it so far


	4. Chapter 4

I still don't own anything

* * *

Chapter Four

That night, as Anakin was scanning different areas of the universe, he actually did have a thought. "Why," he said to himself, "do I have to search all the galaxies in general when all I have to look for is a big source of the force? That should narrow the search down a lot." At this revelation, he started looking only for areas that were strong in the force. Sometime later, he realized he found it.

"Obi-Wan", he yelled in his communicator," I found it!"

"Great", said Obi-Wan, "but couldn't you wait until morning? I stopped searching hours ago. Now get some sleep." With that, the communicator went off.

"Great, he wants me to sleep. I can't do that now. I must find out what these beings are doing through the force to us. I must go now to this place of fishes that I see and find out just what is going on. If I find that they are trying to destroy all of us, I must either stop them or get help to stop them. But I will go now, before it is too late." With that, Anakin got out of bed and put on his formal outfit. He thought that, if they could be reasoned with, he should do it at his most presentable.

Even though it was early, he ran to his flyer and went to the massive spaceport near his house. He knew that his small spaceship could not fly all the way to the other galaxy that he found and to that other planet. What he found was something that was labeled "Millennium Falcon" and it looked like it had enough speed to get there and back in a short enough amount of time to be reasonable enough to make the trip possible. He purchased the ship and started on his trip. He had to get to this planet of fishes quickly. He had to get to "Earth", as its inhabitants called it.

* * *

please review 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Sometime later, Obi-Wan woke and called Anakin. When he did not receive an answer, he started over to his residence and looked to see if he wrote anything down about what he had found and what had happened to him. He searched the security records and found that he went to the spaceport, and from there, went to a place called "Earth". He vowed that he would follow after him after he notified Yoda of what had happened , so he went to the Jedi temple to inform Yoda.

"Master Yoda, I fear that Anakin has gone off and done something stupid again. My young padawan has found the source of this force chaos and has gone off to find it. He has tracked it down to a place called "Earth" in another galaxy and left in a big space cruiser six hours ago. I fear that he may get hurt without my help and I wish to follow him in this trip."

Now Yoda interrupted this plea. "Go you must not! Much danger there is. Wait for information we must, What becomes of young Skywalker we will see. If no message in three days we receive, Several of us then will go. Wait now we must."

Obi-Wan did not want to accept this. "Master, in three days Anakin could be dead and we would then be too late and not know enough to help ourselves. We must go now to help and to observe so that we would know what to do in the future."

"Address this to the full council I will. Not go until then we will. Go meditate find him using the force you should. How long you two have known each other, be possible it should. Now go you shall." Said Yoda. Obi-Wan left and tried to follow Yoda's orders. It was not easy , but he started to try to find Anakin.

* * *

come on review 


	6. Chapter 6

well this is the last chapter so review

* * *

Chapter Six

After many hours of mind numbing travel between galaxies, Anakin was realizing that he was very close to the source of the disturbance. It was becoming increasingly difficult to think, not that he was good at that anyway. His mind was getting foggier as he approached the planet. It looked like a very pretty planet, but all the signals that he was getting seemed to come from the far southern areas, which seemed to be completely frozen over. He followed closer and closer to the source until he realized that it was completely within the frozen over pole areas. In his mind, he was trying to figure out who or what could live in those areas, but he realized that he would soon see.

As he flew his ship closer and closer, he could see what looked like people huddling together in the ice field, all huddling together and seeming to be making strange and unusual motions. He could feel with his knowledge of the force that this is where all the powerful force waves were coming from and he raced to set his ship down so that he could talk to them. As he landed the ship and stepped out, he felt how cold it was and went back inside to put on his black cloak for protection against the wind and cold. He started walking over to the shapes.

As he got closer and closer to the people, they looked up at him. He could then read their thoughts, and they called themselves "Penguins" and their leader was a person named "Guin". As they saw him, their eyes lit up. They thought, as he was dressed up, that he was a giant penguin! They all came closer and started to sing. Mumbles also moved through the pack with Memphis and they started to do their dance. When they started, all the other penguins started to tap dance and sing too. As the dancing went on, Anakin was almost overwhelmed by the intensity of the singing and dancing and realized that THIS was the cause of the force storm! He started pleading with the penguins to stop singing and dancing but they wouldn't because they were having too good of a time entertaining the big penguin. Anakin finally broke and took out his light saber. Without regard to his own possible danger, he started attacking the evil creatures that were trying to harm him. Mumbles and Ramon went first, soon followed by Gloria. There were feathers flying everywhere. Wings too. Not to mention beaks and little "happy feet". Carnage everywhere. As he killed the last of the force strong creatures, he was finally able to stop and breathe. The last of the evil force users was dead. Seeing all the blood, feathers and guts around him, he knew that he had to go home to explain himself. He gathered up a few of the remains to show the council, and got back into the ship.

When he arrived back in Coruscant, he went to the council to tell them about his actions. He explained in full detail to all the Jedi masters that were there. All but Yoda looked deeply disappointed in his tale. Mace Windu appeared as if he wanted to destroy Anakin right there. "How could you, Anakin" he shouted.

Obi-Wan also exclaimed "You even killed the younglings that were defenseless. That was truly an act of the dark side for a Jedi. You must never use the force for that much evil"

After all the shouting, people finally turned their attention to Yoda, who was strangely silent during it all. At last Yoda spoke up and said, "Understand what you did I do. It was for all of us You thought. Agree with them about going to the dark side with these evil actions I do. Understand the singing and dancing almost drove you mad I do. Have one question I do. Brought back examples of the "penguins" for us to study so we might understand them and battle against them I they attack again you said. What with them did you do?"

Anakin was silent for a time. At last he spoke up. "It was a long flight. I was hungry. And if you sprinkle enough seasoning on them, they taste just like chicken."

* * *

the story is over so what do you think If your nice and review I'll ask my dad to write another Star Wars story. 


End file.
